Dheronian
Dheronians are a humanoid race hailing from the planet Dheron, a planet within the same system as Krypton. Biology They are distinguishable from Human by their white skin, eyes, hair (with a small black streak), black nails, lips, and markings around their eyes and on their cheeks and nose. Also seem to have black thin tails. The Dheronians are a nocturnal humanoid species, having bleached hair and skin due to evolving on the near un-sunlit environment of their home planet. Their physiology and powers are similar to their Kryptonian counterparts, only except that their powers metabolize without light; a complete opposite to the Kryptonians's dependency on solar energy, which happens to be fatal for the Dheronians if they are completely exposed to sunlight. Because of their nocturnal physiology, Dheronians are very sensitive to bright lights. Powers Once outside their star system, Dheronians develop new abilities determined by the frequency of each new sun's light and internal radiation. White stars and dwarf stars, blue stars and yellow suns all give them different properties. Pulsars and quasars give them "power beyond imagining", though it is unknown exactly what these powers are. * Superhuman Strength: Dheronians gain incredible strength while in their super-powered state. Tyrell was able to send Superman high and far into the air and completely through a building with a single punch, and later when he and Superman clashed, the force of their fist's impact created a shock-wave which shattered the windows of skyscrapers. He then sent Superman, and himself, flying into a wall, causing it to apparently crack like glass, despite being made of Dheronian metal.Dheronian is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Any level of weight the Dheronian needs to lift is irrelevant as their body can emit force that can repel an object of any mass. With this ability, the Dheronian could shatter planets with their fists alone and even tear through space-time anomalies with the sheer force of their strikes. * Superhuman Speed: Dheronians are incredibly fast. Tyrel back-punched Superman at an almost instant speed.Dheronian can so fast, they can't be seen by others. They can run over four hundred miles an hour. Dheronian can run in circles and if they does it fast enough, they will create a vacuum, sucking small objects inside. This ability can also be used for talking, typing, and fighting. Dheronians can move breathtakingly fast and is significantly faster than Barry, even when Barry reached Mach 2 and beyond, they had no problems following his movements with their eyes. Barry said that their so fast that they could kill everyone in the police precinct in seconds. While Dheronians are running at super speed, they have a completely different speed sound than Barry while running. * Flight: Tyrell could defy gravity and fly even with one of his robotic "wings" missing. * Invulnerability: Tyrell was able to take the full force of Superman's impact into a subway train with no discomfort. He took Superman's super-strong punches and only displayed discomfort equal to that of a normal human fight. He was unharmed (though slightly burned) by Superman's heat vision, and finally was able to survive being hit by the full speeding force of Kal-El's ship and thrown through the structure of a building. * Speed Force Connection/Meta-human physiology: Dheronians powers come from the Speed Force; a mysterious energy field that they first accessed when they gained their powers from the dark matter lightning. The lightning altered their DNA to supercharge their cells with enormous amounts of electricity and likewise augmentedtheir physiology to beyond peak human condition, obtaining a lean-built frame to properly handle their new abilities. Dheronians are shown to able to directly access the Speed Force, however it is currently unknown if Dheronians can do so at will/by instinct. * Rapid cellular regeneration: Dheronians fast healing was displayed when the wounds inflicted upon them had vanished instantly. example Tyrell wounds from being attacked with the force of a speeding car by the "Man In Yellow" were completely gone without a trace afterwards, which he covered up by isolating himself to avoid speculation of any kind. * Extreme force generation: By building up enough physical force from any part of their body, Dheronians is able to deal very punishing blows. This ability allowed them to exert inhuman physical strength with absolute ease and not experience any strain. Even Barry Allen with his accelerated recovery abilities was quickly pummeled to the point he was unable to fight back. a Dheronians was able to tear up Barry's face a little bit by punching him an insane amount of times repeatedly and Barry still hadn't healed ever after he was defeated. Dheronians was able to run through the field and beat themselves up and left similar damage that which a person would sustain from being hit by a car. also Dheronians is capable of inflicting massive amounts of physical damage on their opponents by packing speed into their blows. Tyrell was able to reduce Barry Allen/The Flash to a bloody mess in seconds with his deadly strikes, and even break his spine, causing paralysis. Even with Barry's rapid healing, the damage inflicted on him was noticeably prolonged. * Bodily vibration: Dheronians has the ability to vibrate some or all of their cells and overall parts of their body on command, with varying effects based on the speed and intensity of the vibrational energy they uses. Being able to move any part of their body at varying speed and intensity, Dheronians is able to vibrate at varying frequencies and with different levels of force. they can vibrate their whole body which hazes it to the point that people can't perceive them clearly, as well as to garble their voice with a deep growl to disguise it. This caused them to be able to further conceal their identity, especially to people who could notice their face. Dheronians has the ability to vibrate some or all of their cells and overall parts of their body on command for various effects. their bodily control can vibrate their entire body to mask their form from others clearly perceiving it and distort their vocal cords to disguise their voice. It's unknown as of yet what Dheronians really sounds like without using their powers to change their voice. their vibrations are more powerful than other humanoid alien, causing the electricity on their body to constantly show when they are disguising themselves It appears every time they uses their speed, they proceeds to vibrate their whole body. * Electrokinesis: As a Dheronians, Tyrell can produce powerful red electricity from his body and use it in any way he chooses. While running at super speed, red static emanates off of him. He could use this in combination with his ability to phase through objects to send static and electricity directly into it or with his ability to move and vibrate fast enough to increase the physical damage he causes, to further the effectiveness and applications of these abilities. Tyrell is also capable of making his eyes glow bright red, which most likely an effect of his electrokinesis. he was able to hurl lightning bolts from the electricity he produces.